


Apocalypse

by trua



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: 6 am inspiration calls me, Apocalyptic AU, M/M, i could write on my other fic but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trua/pseuds/trua
Summary: It had been 4 months. 4 months, 1 week, and 3 days to be exact. Khadgar had been counting. It had been exactly that amount of time since all hell broke loose.





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> its 7 am, i wrote this in one hour on my phone, i havent slept, and im dying. here you go. see y'all in 5 months when i get inspiration again
> 
> you can point our errors as this is unbeta'd and all that jazz, but theres like a 10% chance ill actually edit it

It had been 4 months. 4 months, 1 week, and 3 days to be exact. Khadgar had been counting. It had been exactly that amount of time since all hell broke loose.

Now, Khadgar sat in a storm cellar, curled up in a ball, on a couch. He'd tried to make the place as homey as he possibly could. He strung Christmas lights about and hooked them up to a generator, put furniture, blankets and decorations about. Yet it still never seemed as nice as what life used to be.

He hadn't eaten in 3 days and 5 hours. Exactly 77 hours. Once again, Khadgar had been counting. The best he could do with a kitten calendar pinned to the wall right above the couch and a watch that seemed to last forever. Though he was sure it too would die soon. 

2 months ago, he and Anduin left their house for the Wrynn family's storm cellar. Where did they all go? They didn't know, the first day was too much chaos. The first two months was too much chaos.  
He only knew where Taria was, and that was on the family's kitchen floor, dead. Anduin and Khadgar buried her in the backyard, and made a makeshift cross. They hoped Llane and the kids were okay, but they knew that they'd probably never seem them again and never know the truth. 

Khadgar had also had the misfortune of coming across Medivh one day on a run. The virus had taken him. He shuffled around, missing an eye and his jaw broken, leaving it open at an ugly and disgusting angle. Khadgar shed a tear as he drove a screwdriver through the half dead mans skull. He buried Medivh in the forest the same day. It took him three days after getting back to tell Anduin what happened. That was 2 weeks ago. 

3 weeks ago, Anduin got bit by one of the things on the forearm. He yelled at Khadgar to cut off his arm. And he did it. Anduin joked that they had become real post apocalyptic bad asses when he woke up. He was pretending that what just happened was okay, and that he was okay. Khadgar really didn't want to make the situation worse so he just smiled, chuckled, kissed the older man and said, "Yeah, I think we've earned that title."

For the next 3 weeks, Anduin tried to adjust to having one arm. No more of his two handed sword ordeal.  
Khadgar suggested a katana and Anduin laughed, "Yeah, maybe."

They were surviving off stocked up stuff they had. Canned beans weren't exactly their ideal dinner, but it worked. 

By the time Anduin was ready to go and venture, they ran out of food. Khadgar was horrifically sick, and that left Anduin to go on a run by himself. He said not to worry, and that missing a hand wasn't gonna slow him down any, that he'd return soon.

That was exactly 79 hours ago. Khadgar wrapped his arms around his knees, a blanket that smelled of Anduin, and cried.


End file.
